


The Gospel of Rose Tyler

by sookehh



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, OTP Feels, kanon? a co to?, rose tyler zasługuje na całą miłość tego świata, what if
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookehh/pseuds/sookehh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nazywam się Rose Tyler, a to jest moja Ewangelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To, czym byliśmy

**Author's Note:**

> Chyba nie ma na świecie takich słów, które opisałyby moją miłość do Rose Tyler, więc z tej okazji postanowiłam poświęcić jej trochę swojego czasu i spróbować coś o niej napisać. Enjoy!

Lubię sposób, w jaki trzymasz mnie za rękę.

Jest w tym jakaś nieokreślona magia; magia wymieszana z odrobiną ciepła, troski i zaufania. Kiedy twoja silna dłoń zaciska się wokół mojej, drobniejszej, czuję się wtedy bezpiecznie. Kiedy twoje długie i szczupłe palce przeplatają się z moimi, krótkimi i pulchniejszymi, staję się odważniejsza. Przenosisz na mnie swoje radosne spojrzenie, a ja wówczas uśmiecham się szeroko, ukazując rząd białych zębów. Kiedy się boję, wystarczy zaledwie twój kojący dotyk, twoja zimna dłoń otulająca moją, a cały strach znika w ciągu ułamka sekundy.

Nic nie jest w stanie mnie zniszczyć, gdy mam cię u swojego boku, Doktorze.

Mam wrażenie, że moje dawne życie, to z czasów, kiedy jeszcze cię nie znałam, jest tylko senną wizją, psikusem mojej własnej wyobraźni. Kiedy biegniemy do TARDIS, uciekając przed okropnymi kreaturami tego wszechświata, czuję się tak, jakbym robiła to od zawsze; jakbym urodziła się tylko po to, żeby podróżować z tobą w czasie i przestrzeni.

Nigdy nie będzie niczego bardziej wspaniałego niż my, niż **Doktor i jego Rose Tyler**. Gdy stoimy ramię w ramię, trzymając się mocno za ręce, nikt nie jest w stanie nas pokonać.

– Ale ja przecież nie mogę umrzeć! Powiedz, że nie mogę – mówię z przerażeniem, lekkim niedowierzaniem. Zimno ściany za moimi plecami sprawia, że odrobinę drżę. – Nawet się jeszcze nie urodziłam, to niemożliwe, abym umarła! Czyż nie?

Ze strachem wypełniającym twoje tęczówki przyglądasz się niespokojnym umarłym, którzy próbują pokonać metalowe kraty oddzielające nas od nich. Zaraz staniemy się tacy jak oni. Przenosisz na mnie swój błękitny wzrok, trwa to zaledwie ułamki sekund, choć dla mnie smakuje to goryczą wieczności. I spokojnie, patrząc prosto w moje pełne przerażenia oczy, oznajmiasz:

–  **Przykro mi.**  – Na chwilę wstrzymuję oddech. Mówisz coś jeszcze, ale nie do końca jestem w stanie rozdzielić słowa, które wypływają z twoich ust. Pojedyncze zdania docierają do mnie jak przez mgłę, odbijając się echem w mojej głowie. Mrugam kilkukrotnie, próbując skupić się wyłącznie na tobie. – Możesz urodzić się w XX wieku i umrzeć w XIX. A to wszystko moja wina.

I w tym momencie po raz pierwszy słyszę wyrzuty sumienia w twoim głosie. Twój oddech jest nerwowy, płytki, przyspieszony, bezustannie patrzysz na mnie wzrokiem wypełnionym smutkiem i żalem. I jedyne, co mam ochotę zrobić, to nie krzyczeć na ciebie, za to, że mnie tu sprowadziłeś, do XIX-wiecznego Cardiff, że zaraz przez ciebie zginiemy i najprawdopodobniej nikt z mojej rodziny nigdy się nie dowie, co się ze mną stało; chcę ci powiedzieć, cicho, głosem pełnym opanowania, że to przecież nic takiego, że wcale się nie boję, choć strach paraliżuje mnie od stóp do głów.

– To nie twoja wina – zaprzeczam gwałtownie, moje oczy zaś lekko zachodzą łzami. Odwracam gwałtownie głowę. – Sama tego chciałam.

Gdybym tamtego wieczoru nie poszła do pracy na wieczorną zmianę albo chociaż gdybym wyszła szybciej, a nie została jeszcze po zamknięciu, gdybym cię nie spotkała, gdybym nie przekroczyła progu TARDIS, gdybym nie zaufała ci całą sobą, na pewno nigdy nie znalazłabym się w takiej sytuacji. Jednak w ciągu całej naszej przygody, podczas wszystkich podróży, ani razu nie żałowałam podjętej decyzji.

Nigdy nie potrafiłabym żałować tego, że uciekłam z szaleńcem w niebieskiej budce policyjnej do gwiazd i jeszcze dalej.

Moje dotychczasowe życie było nudne, nijakie, monotonne, a potem pojawiłeś się ty i zmieniłeś praktycznie wszystko. Mnie i cały mój świat, poszerzyłeś moje horyzonty, pokazałeś mi prawdę, uświadomiłeś to, że wcale nie jestem tak beznadziejna, jak mogło mi się wcześniej wydawać. Ja zaś na nowo odbudowałam to, co zniszczyła w tobie Wielka Wojna Czasu. Oswoiłam cię, pokazałam, że można cię kochać, że istnieje na tym świecie ktoś, dla kogo odgrywasz tę cholerną główną rolę.

**Uratowałeś mnie, a ja uratowałam ciebie.**

– Rose! Właśnie sobie przypomniałem! – wołasz do mnie, stojąc przy konsoli TARDIS. Zwracam twarz w twoją stronę, trzymając za rękę kapitana Jacka Harknessa. Na twoich ustach gości szeroki uśmiech, co wywołuje podobny efekt na moich.

– O czym?

– Potrafię tańczyć! – odpowiadasz, podczas gdy w tle da się usłyszeć _In The Mood_ Glenna Millera. – Potrafię tańczyć!

Pstrykasz palcami, a twoje stopy poruszają się w rytm wygrywanej przez TARDIS muzyki. Przygryzam lekko wargę, jednak nie potrafię ukryć rozbawienia malującego się na mojej twarzy, które wywołane jest twoimi niezwykle zgrabnymi ruchami. Spuszczam głowę na kilka krótkich sekund, a potem dołączam do ciebie, wbiegając po schodkach na górę. Zamykasz moje drobne dłonie w szczelnym, a jednocześnie delikatnym uścisku; moje stopy mimowolnie poruszają się w takt rytmicznej melodii. Czuję się szczęśliwsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej; cenię sobie takie chwile, chwile pełne normalności, uśmiechu i beztroski.

– Jest rok 5.000.023, galaktyka M97, a to... to jest Nowa Ziemia – oznajmiasz dumnie, w chwili, gdy oboje wychodzimy z TARDIS.

Moment, kiedy mnie zaskakujesz, kiedy zabierasz mnie do nowego dla mnie miejsca, obcego i odległego, jest dla mnie czymś absolutnie niesamowitym. Uwielbiam to uczucie, gdy zapiera mi dech w piersiach na widok nowego kawałka wszechświata, który tak chętnie mi pokazujesz. Stawiam ostrożne kroki na soczyście zielonej trawie, dłońmi odgarniam włosy, które niesfornie zasłaniają mi całe pole widzenia. Stoisz za mną, przyglądając się uważnie mojej reakcji. Wiem o tym, bo czuję twoje spojrzenie na plecach, jednak nie zwracam na nie uwagi, jestem zbyt zafascynowana tym, co przede mną się znajduje. Potem zaś stajesz obok mnie, z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeniach.

– To jest... to... – szepczę jakby do siebie. Nad nami unosi się mnóstwo statków, wszystko jest nowe, inne, cholernie intrygujące. Zasłaniam usta dłonią, a następnie z radością wprost wykrzykuję. – To jest niesamowite! Nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję!

Z entuzjazmem wypełniającym każdy, nawet najmniejszy atom mojego ciała, rozglądam się dookoła siebie. Dostrzegam tyle cudownych rzeczy, których nigdy niedane byłoby mi zobaczyć, gdyby nie ty, Doktorze. W nozdrzach czuję orzeźwiający, lekki zapach jabłkowej trawy. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć; nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Czasami mam wrażenie, że to tylko piękny sen, który za jakiś czas się skończy lub co gorsza, zamieni się w koszmar.

– Kiedy wyrwa się zapadnie, to koniec. Nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczysz. To twoja matka! – Czuję jak twoje dłonie zaciskają się na moich ramionach, które odziane są w jasnobłękitny sweterek. Nie jest to bynajmniej ten sam przyjazny dotyk, pełen ciepła i troski; tym razem jest on pełen złości, zdenerwowania. Podobnie brzmi twój głos.

–  **Już dawno dokonałam wyboru** – mówię pełnym opanowania głosem, patrząc ci prosto w oczy. Przybierając obojętny wyraz twarzy, staram się nie okazać tego, jaki chaos panuje w mojej głowie. Od pierwszego naszego spotkania byłam przekonana, że świat zapisał mnie na kartach twojej historii nie przez przypadek, że wpisał mnie między konstelacje gwiazd, abym była nieodłącznym elementem twojego życia. Czasami nawet myślałam, że pochodzimy z resztek tej samej gwiazdy, że nasze atomy są identyczne, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni, połączeni niewidzialną nitką, której nie da się za nic w świecie przerwać. –  **i** **nigdy cię nie opuszczę**.

Świdrujesz mnie swoim spojrzeniem, nie mówiąc przy tym ani słowa, potem twoja twarz nagle łagodnieje. Gdyby nie fakt, że na twoich barkach spoczywa tak wielki obowiązek, zacząłbyś się ze mną kłócić. Możliwe nawet, że odesłałbyś mnie z powrotem do tego cholernego równoległego świata, w którym, tak czy inaczej, pisane mi było utknąć na zawsze. Dajesz za wygraną, choć w głębi duszy wiem, że jesteś na mnie wściekły; jednak mnie to w ogóle nie obchodzi. Najważniejsze, że mogę być obok ciebie i mogę cię wspierać, pomagać, trzymać za rękę.

Więc do dzieła, Doktorze! Przecież świat tylko czeka na to, abyś znów go uratował.

A ty jak zwykle nienagannie wywiązujesz się ze swojej roli. Szkoda tylko, że robisz to już beze mnie, bez swojej Rose Tyler, Obrończyni Ziemi, Złego Wilka. Beze mnie, bez tej dziewczyny o jasnych włosach i orzechowym spojrzeniu, która bez wahania oddałaby za ciebie życie.

 

**Oto, czym byliśmy, _mój_ Doktorze.**


	2. To, czym mogliśmy być

Lubię sposób, w jaki sprawiasz, że się uśmiecham.

Robisz to tak subtelnie, tak delikatnie, gdzieś między niewypowiedzianymi słowami. W każdej sytuacji jesteś w stanie sprawić, że kąciki moich ust uniosą się znacznie, a w oku pojawi się radosny błysk. Wszystko wtedy nabiera pogodnych barw, a ja nie czuję niczego poza szczęściem wypełniającym mnie po brzegi duszy.

Przez pewien czas budzę się każdego cholernego ranka, a ty jesteś po drugiej stronie. Czasami myślę, że lepiej byłoby dla mnie, gdybyś umarł, może wówczas łatwiej byłoby mi się pogodzić z twoim odejściem. Albo gdybym umarła ja, bo wtedy nie musiałabym czuć tej cholernej złości, że gdzieś tam jesteś, beze mnie, we wszechświecie, do którego kiedyś należałam. Najprawdopodobniej to drugie wyjście byłoby najlepsze, chociaż nieco egoistyczne. Jednak kiedy człowiek czuje ból, ból piekący, rozdzierający, odbierający oddech i kradnący zdrowe zmysły, nie istnieje coś takiego jak _egoizm._ W takich chwilach nie myśli się o niczym innym, jak o zakończeniu tego cholernego cierpienia; każde słabe tchnienie jest cichym błaganiem o zabranie od nas tego pieprzonego bólu.

Więc kiedy niespodziewanie znów pojawiasz się na mojej drodze, bez wahania odrzucam wszystko na bok i trzymając mocno twoją dłoń, uciekam razem z tobą do TARDIS, aby ta zabrała nas w kolejną niezapomnianą wycieczkę po wszechświecie. Tak ogromnie się cieszę, że po mnie wróciłeś, Doktorze; że zrobiłeś wszystko, aby przedostać się do mojego świata i zabrać mnie ze sobą.

Oddałam ci wszystko, prawie nie oczekując niczego w zamian; po prostu chcę, żebyś był, już na zawsze.

 **Rose Tyler i jej Doktor** , razem, pomiędzy gwiazdami, uciekając po nierównej linii czasu do kolejnych miejsc w galaktyce, w których nas potrzebują.

– Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem, Rose – mówisz, patrząc prosto w moje orzechowe oczy. Wierzchem dłoni przesuwasz po moim policzku, ja zaś delikatnie się uśmiecham, prawie niewidocznie. Twoje wprawne oko jednak nie ma problemu z ujrzeniem światła przemykającego przez moją zmęczoną twarz.

TARDIS zabiera nas w nowe miejsca, a ja już wiem, że nie potrafiłabym bez tego żyć. Podróże z tobą są jak narkotyk; wystarczy, że raz ich spróbujesz i nigdy nie będziesz mieć dość. Kiedy zniknęłam w świecie Pete'a, ciężko było mi się przyzwyczaić do monotonii, która zagościła w moim życiu. Każdej nocy śniłam o tobie, o tym, jak znów porywasz mnie ze sobą, pokazując nowe sposoby życia, nowe wszechświaty, nowych ludzi. Wszystko przypominało mi ciebie, w mojej głowie rozbrzmiewał twój głos z Dziewiątego i Dziesiątego wcielenia, mówiłeś mi wówczas, że nie mam się niczym martwić, że mam czekać. Więc czekałam, wytrwale czekałam na ciebie, każdego dnia będąc gotową na ucieczkę do gwiazd z moim Doktorem. I nie zawiodłeś mnie.

– Jesteś taki inny – szepczę, poprawiając twoją czerwoną muszkę, która lekko się przekrzywiła. Stoisz w progu TARDIS i uśmiechasz się do mnie promiennie, twoje oczy błyszczą.

– Nowy nowy nowy Doktor – śmiejesz się cicho. Chwytasz mnie za rękę, a przed nami znów otwierają się nowe światy, los na nowo pisze kolejne rozdziały naszego wspólnego życia.

Naprawdę cholernie się cieszę, że cię mam. Warto było czekać tak długo, aby znów zobaczyć uśmiech na twojej twarzy, aby znów ujrzeć radośnie tańczące iskierki w twoich oczach. Świat rozdzielił nas na trzysta czterdzieści trzy dni, dwadzieścia jeden godzin, czternaście minut i trzydzieści sześć sekund, jednak dla ciebie była to o wiele dłuższa rozłąka, bolesna i wypełniona tęsknotą. Bałeś się, że nigdy więcej nie uda ci się mnie odzyskać, widzę to po twoim spojrzeniu wyrażającym ulgę.

Jak to jest tęsknić przez tysiąc lat, Doktorze?

Twoje Jedenaste wcielenie jest nieco dziecinne, ale także trochę zagubione, przestraszone. Dlatego też często w milczeniu łapiesz mnie za rękę tylko po to, aby upewnić się, że jestem obok, że wcale nie jestem wytworem twojej wyobraźni, że jestem jak najbardziej prawdziwa, zbudowana z krwi i kości. Każdy samotny potwór potrzebuje towarzysza; dla ciebie jestem nim ja. Nasza historia zaś nie jest tylko historią o duchach, podróżach w czasie i ratowaniu świata. Nasza historia jest historią o miłości dwojga ludzi, rozdzielonych przez przeciwności losu, którzy kochają się niezwykle mocno, tęsknią za sobą jeszcze bardziej, więc miłosierny świat daje im kolejną szansę na bycie razem.

To najstarsza historia we wszechświecie, powiedziałeś kiedyś.

– Zawsze chciałam mieć domek nad samym brzegiem morza – mówię cicho, bardziej do siebie. Mój wzrok utkwiony jest w falach morskich, które w równych odstępach czasu uderzają o klif, na którym stoimy. Trzymasz mnie mocno za rękę, twoje szczupłe palce są zimne niczym lód.

– Kiedyś będziesz w takim mieszkać – odpowiadasz po chwili. – Obiecuję.

– Z tobą? – Odwracam twarz w twoim kierunku. Przyglądasz mi się uważnie, marszczysz brwi w ten charakterystyczny sposób, gdy nad czymś intensywnie myślisz.

– Ze mną.

Nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy, jaki jest dzień, rok, nawet nie wiem, która jest godzina, jednak to nie jest ani trochę dla mnie ważne. Istotne jest tylko to, że jestem tutaj z tobą. I kiedy tak stoimy w całkowitym milczeniu, otuleni orzeźwiającą morską bryzą, trzymając się mocno za dłonie, zastanawiam się, jakby teraz wyglądało moje życie, gdyby jednak nie udało ci się po mnie wrócić, a nasze pożegnanie na Bad Wolf Bay naprawdę byłoby naszym ostatnim.

Na ułamek sekundy robi mi się z tego powodu smutno, bo wiem, że nikt i nic nigdy nie byłoby mi cię w stanie zastąpić; ba, nawet bym nie próbowała wypełnić dziury w moim sercu. Dumnie nosiłabym ją na ramieniu, opowiadając wszystkim o moim samotnym bohaterze, o Doktorze, który nie raz i nie dwa uratował nasz świat przed zagładą. Nocami zaś śniłabym o tobie; tylko tam mogłabym cię dotknąć, pocałować, powiedzieć, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. Rano budziłabym się ze łzami zaschniętymi na policzkach, które ścierałabym szybkimi ruchami dłoni, tak, żeby nikt ich nie widział. I kontynuowałabym swoje życie. Bez ciebie.

Ty zaś znalazłbyś sobie nowego towarzysza. Nie powinieneś być samotny, Doktorze, u twojego boku zawsze powinien ktoś być. Jeśli nie dane byłoby mi być tą osobą, to niech to będzie ktoś inny, ktoś, kto będzie rozumiał cię tak dobrze, jak ja. Może twój wybór padłby na Szkotkę o rudych włosach albo dziewczynę z przedmieść Londynu o kasztanowych włosach i pulchnej twarzy? Może to właśnie one zastąpiłby ci mnie, twoją Rose Tyler; widzianą przez ciebie tylko w snach, z których nie będziesz chciał się budzić.

Gwałtownie potrząsam głową, odganiając od siebie te nieprzyjemne myśli. Ściskam mocniej twoją rękę, upewniając się, że jesteś obok. Wdycham słodki zapach unoszący się w powietrzu. Odnalazłeś mnie, a ja odnalazłam ciebie. Teraz nic nie jest w stanie nas rozdzielić, Doktorze; zawsze ty i ja, w czasie i przestrzeni.

Taki scenariusz jeszcze kilkukrotnie do mnie wraca; zazwyczaj w nocy jawi mi się niczym senny koszmar, ale szybko go od siebie odganiam. To się nigdy nie wydarzy, może w jakimś alternatywnym wszechświecie, gdzie nigdy cię nie poznałam, nie przekroczyłam progu TARDIS, nie poszłam nawet do pracy. W każdym innym przypadku, w każdej innej rzeczywistości, w której dane było mi cię spotkać, na pewno ten scenariusz nie ma miejsca. Wiem to.

– Nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawiaj, proszę.

Wiatr unosi brzeg mojego płaszcza, podczas gdy ja wsłuchuję się w szum morza. Przypomina on trochę twój głos, kiedy starasz się mnie uspokoić; jest on wtedy taki spokojny, opanowany, delikatny.

– Kocham cię, Rose Tyler.

 

**Oto, czym mogliśmy być, _mój_ Doktorze.**


	3. To, czym nigdy nie będziemy

Lubię sposób, w jaki wypowiadasz moje imię.

Jest w tym jakaś czułość, która wywołuje na mojej skórze delikatny, przyjemny dreszcz. Słodki dźwięk twojego głosu przesyca powietrze, którym oddycham. Zwracasz się do mnie z wyraźnym, mocnym szkockim akcentem, a gdy nasze oczy się spotykają, twoje błękitne spojrzenie zachłannie chłonie to orzechowe, należące do mnie. I wiem już, że mówiąc _tak_ , podjęłam najlepszą decyzję w życiu. Ludzie bardzo często pytają mnie szeptem o to, jak bardzo byłam szalona, zgadzając się na małżeństwo z tobą.

Odpowiadam wówczas, że nie bardziej szalona niż ty.

Dzięki temu też noszę najpiękniejszy tytuł w całym wszechświecie. Jestem **żoną Doktora** _._

W naszym nadmorskim domku gościmy niezwykle rzadko. Twoje Dwunaste wcielenie bynajmniej nie lubi siedzieć w miejscu; dużo milczysz, często całujesz mnie w czoło, wciąż nad czymś intensywnie myślisz. Uciekasz jednocześnie od i do tej mrocznej części osobowości, która jest twoim nieodłącznym elementem; tak samo, jak radość i szaleństwo wypełniające twoje bladoniebieskie tęczówki. Przypominasz mi trochę twoje Dziewiąte wcielenie, wiesz? Kiedy cię poznałam, byłeś trudny, niebezpieczny, gwałtowny.

Bezustannie powtarzasz też, że nie jesteś bohaterem, jednak dla mnie nie jest to prawdą. Jesteś _moim_ herosem, tym, który uratował mnie wiele lat temu, już nie samotnym, tak jak bywało w przeszłości; teraz masz mnie, a ja mam ciebie. Dopełniamy się w każdym calu, jesteśmy całością, jednym organizmem, małżeństwem idealnym.

– Nie lubię smutnych piosenek – mówię nieco zachrypniętym głosem, przekręcając jednocześnie gałkę odpowiedzialną za głośność. Dźwięki muzyki delikatnie nikną pomiędzy nieskończonością TARDIS. Unosisz wzrok znad wcześniej czytanej przez ciebie książki, zamykasz ją szybkim ruchem i odkładasz na bok.

– Nic nie jest smutne, póki się nie skończy.

Poprawiasz okulary, które lekko zsunęły ci się z nosa. Opieram się dłońmi o konsolę.

– Wtedy wszystko jest smutne – odpowiadam cicho.

Czasami wracamy na Gallifrey. Zostawiamy TARDIS gdzieś z boku, tak, aby zbytnio nie rzucała się w oczy i trzymając się mocno za ręce, w milczeniu spacerujemy pustymi drogami twojej rodzinnej planety. Uważnie obserwuję srebrne lasy rozciągające się u naszych stóp, złote pola znajdujące się w oddali, czerwone pustynie mieniące się w blasku gallifreyańskich słońc. Podchodzimy do Ulandy, drzewa, które rodzi niebieskie owoce, uważane przez Władców Czasu za smaczną przekąskę i zrywasz jedno dla mnie. W ustach czuję słodki, orzeźwiający smak, aromatyczny, rozpływający się na końcu języka. Na niebie unoszą się Powietrzne Diamenty i Popłoszki, na których widok twoje usta wykrzywiają się w lekkim uśmiechu. Przed oczami widzisz wspomnienia z twojego dzieciństwa. Są one jednak dla ciebie tak cholernie odległe, że czasami odnosisz wrażenie, jakby nigdy nie były twoją własnością. Zdarza się, głównie podczas bezsennych nocy, że dzielisz się nimi ze mną.

– Opowieści to miejsce, w które wędrują wspomnienia, gdy zapominamy – szepczesz gdzieś ponad moich uchem, a potem delikatnie całujesz mnie w kącik ust.

Wracamy do TARDIS, a ty zabierasz mnie na obiecany rejs Orient Expressem z okazji moich czterdziestych urodzin. Tańczymy w takt muzyki wygrywanej przez pokładową orkiestrę, a przed moimi oczami staje nasz pierwszy taniec mający miejsce trzy regeneracje temu, po opuszczeniu Londynu, który w tamtym czasie spowity był przez mrok Drugiej Wojny Światowej. Chowam twarz w zagłębieniu twojej szyi, podczas gdy twoja dłoń delikatnie przesuwa się po moich odkrytych plecach. Słyszę tylko twój spokojny oddech mieszający się z delikatną melodią ziemskiej piosenki. Wypełnia mnie błogie uczucie szczęścia. Pod cienkim materiałem sukienki czuję równy rytm bicia mojego serca i tych dwóch należących do ciebie; trzech zarówno moich, jak i twoich.

Zdarza się, że kiedy ty gdzieś znikasz na dłuższy moment, mam palącą potrzebę wybrania numeru telefonu mojej matki i zadzwonienia do niej. Pragnę powiedzieć jej, że wszystko u mnie w porządku, że jestem cała i zdrowa. Jednak ona już nie żyje; Jackie Tyler umarła w każdym z dwóch moich światów, jej ciało dawno zostało pochowane sześć stóp pod ziemią. Zostało po niej zaledwie mgliste, praktycznie wyblakłe wspomnienie. Sama już nawet nie pamiętam tego, jak wyglądała, jak mówiła, czy choćby to, jak się śmiała. Niczego nie pamiętam, niczego poza silnym uściskiem jej ramion, którymi szczelnie otuliła mnie, gdy żegnałyśmy się na równoległej Ziemi, w dniu mojego odejścia.

Czasami mam też wrażenie, jakby Jackie nigdy nie należała do mojego świata, jakby była częścią tego całkowicie innego, tego, w którym mnie nigdy nie było. Jakby była zaledwie moim wyobrażeniem, wymyślonym przyjacielem, głosem w mojej głowie.

– Znów to robisz – mruczysz, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Po schodkach prędko wbiegasz na panel, gdzie znajduje się konsola TARDIS. Ściągam z nosa okulary z brązowymi oprawkami, które służą mi głównie do czytania i odkładam je ostrożnie na bok.

– Co takiego? – Marszczę nieznacznie brwi.

– Uśmiechasz się.

– Tak, uśmiecham się.

Potrząsasz gwałtownie głową, a ja uważnie obserwuję każdy twój ruch, światła TARDIS mienią się w twoich bladych tęczówkach. Wsuwam kosmyk niesfornych blond włosów za ucho i czekam na to, aż wyjaśnisz mi, co znów za dziwna myśl pojawiła się w twojej głowie.

– To smutny uśmiech. Uśmiechasz się, ale jesteś smutna. To mylące, dwie emocje naraz.

– Przepraszam – szepczę, podchodząc bliżej. Oplatasz mnie swoimi ramionami, a ja wtulam nos w twoją granatową marynarkę pachnącą trawą jabłkową. Nowa nowa Ziemia, ostatnio znów tam byliśmy, z okazji dwunastej rocznicy naszego ślubu.

Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, jednak czegoś nam brakuje, bardzo istotnego elementu, który dopełniałby całość naszej kosmicznej układanki. Tę zgubę odnajduję pewnego poranka, gdy dokładnie myję twarz mydłem, a potem spoglądam w taflę lustra. Młodość, brakuje mi mojej młodości. W odbiciu swojego własnego ja dostrzegam kilka zmarszczek na czole, w kącikach ust, mam też nieco poszarzałą twarz i znaczne cienie pod oczami. Starzeję się i nie jestem w stanie nic na to poradzić. Mimo że duchem czuję się nadal tak, jakbym miała dziewiętnaście lat i dopiero co uciekła do gwiazd, to czasu nie oszukam; starzeję się, każdy dzień zbliża mnie do tego, co jest pewne, pewne i nieuniknione.

**Och, Doktorze, jestem coraz bliżej śmierci.**

Odkąd nasze drogi się skrzyżowały, moim marzeniem było, aby zestarzeć się u twojego boku, odejść z tego świata ze świadomością, że przeżyłam z tobą całe moje życie, że jesteś obok mnie. Zamykam oczy, mocniej zaciskając palce, które splecione są z twoimi. Nie boję się śmierci, witam ją jak starego, dobrego przyjaciela. Szeptem mówię, że dziękuję ci za to, co mi podarowałeś. Moje nowe drugie życie.

– Rose – twój głos dociera do mnie z opóźnieniem, jest nieco przygaszony, cichy. Biorę krótki, łapczywy oddech, zwracając twarz w twoim kierunku. – Uśmiechnij się do mnie po raz ostatni, **proszę.**

Uśmiecham się najszczerzej, jak tylko mogę; a potem nie ma już absolutnie niczego. Pamiętam tylko jeszcze dźwięk twojego śmiechu, dotyk twojej dłoni, blask twoich oczu. I jestem nadzwyczaj spokojna.

 

**Oto, czym nigdy nie będziemy, _mój_ Doktorze.**


End file.
